


The Horror of Our Love

by Franchisca



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Action, Aged Up, Angst, Detective Dipper Pines, Detective Mabel Pines, Drama, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Serial Killer, Violence, myster twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franchisca/pseuds/Franchisca
Summary: Mabel is a Private Investigator based in Gravity Falls after earning the status of Detective. Dipper, after working with his sister as partners for some years is a hotshot Detective in San Francisco. They talk often but they hardly see each other. Mabel is independent and often underestimated, but when she starts feeling like maybe she's the target to something big she reluctantly calls her brother. The quiet town suddenly becomes the hunting grounds of something dark and sinister and no one is safe, no one can be trusted.This fic is not technically a romance, it's more like obsession. Also there is NO incest.





	The Horror of Our Love

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know!  
> I shouldn't be starting another fic but this one has been sitting on my shelf next to two others and since this one is super depraved and weird I wondered if it would even be worth writing; if anyone would be interested. So if there's interest I will keep writing it but I probably won't update fast, maybe once every other month because priority is to finish my other fic But I Need You.

Mabel pulled her hair to one side, nibbling at the edges the same way she did as a child. It was a lot shorter then it was back then falling only far enough for her to catch the very tips between her lips. She was nervous, this was one of her more obvious tells but there wasn’t anyone around to call her out on it. The only one who would was an hour late and maybe that set her on edge a bit more then it should have. She crossed and uncrossed her legs waving down the old waitress who was probably older then the diner itself.

“What can I get you, Mabel, darling?”

“Hot chocolate if you have any, please.” Mabel said, trying to smile past the anxiety.

“Sounds good, make that two.” From behind Lazy Susan emerged one tall and gangly Dipper Pines. He smiled softly at his sister, watching as she suddenly became aware of the hair in her mouth, putting it away quickly. He chuckled under her breath.

“Dipper Pines, big hotshot detective here to grace us with his presence. How’s it going, kiddo?”

Mabel watched her twin blush, his green eyes alight in mirth. He didn’t get complimented nearly enough since he moved to the city. After a year in college the two of them couldn’t keep still. They were inspired by both of their great uncles’ stories as con artists to go into law. They just decided to go the legal route instead, their uncles had laughed but they’d taught the younger twins how to get inside the minds of criminals. Dipper felt too smart for college and applied to the academy. Mabel had loved fashion but she never could stop following her brother around and applied not to long after.

Together they rose to the top and graduated the academy. It was only two and a half years later that they achieved detective status (the first to do so in the city of Piedmont). They were partners for three years before Dipper got an offer out at San Francisco. It was probably one of the most serious fights the twins had ever had since their thirteenth birthday when Dipper had almost moved permanently up with their uncles because his teenage mind thought being a con artist was the best act of rebellion. Mabel had run out of his apartment and hid herself in a case for a week before she spoke to Dipper again.

In the end they’d made up over a chase with their latest suspect and laughed it off over a pizza and root beer floats. Dipper took the offer out to San Francisco and Mabel resigned as a detective and moved up to Gravity Falls opening up her own Private Investigation office. Every now and then she’d assist the Gravity Falls Sheriff Department and on more extreme occasions she’d be called out to Portland and other surrounding cities for her expertise. Mabel was an expert at undercover and could befriend even the nastiest gangsters.

Now they only saw each other during the holidays and their shared birthday. It was never for more then three days or so, they were always rushing back to their work. The phone calls and texts were constant though, they did still love each other after all.

Finally Dipper sat down, his curly hair plastered to his forehead due the the old baseball cap he never really stopped wearing. He was dressed for the forests of Gravity Falls in a well worn red flannel, a black T-shirt with the words “Yeah, No” printed on it. A soft pair of jeans and faded hiking boots completed the ensemble. Normally it wasn’t something Mabel would pay attention to, but she couldn’t help but notice the fresh mud on his boots. She raised her brow at him and he followed her gaze down to her boots.

“Oh, yeah. Sorry I’m late, I was at the Mystery Shack saying hi and ended up doing a quick perimeter check.” Dipper smiled sheepishly at his sister. He hadn’t been face to face with her since New Years and it was the middle of summer now.

“It’s okay, I don’t mind waiting. I mean a text would’ve been nice, but no, it’s cool.” There was a joking tone in her voice but Dipper still frowned pulling his cell phone out of his pocket and placing it on the table.

“Service sucks up here, I swear I sent a message earlier.”

Lazy Susan arrived with their hot chocolate and a half a pie for the two to split. She knew they usually took the leftovers to their uncles.

“Well aside from the horrible service, when did you get into town?” Mabel asked, eating a spoonful of whip cream off her hot chocolate first and foremost.

“Earlier this morning. I spent an hour sitting in my car talking to my boss about a case I’d left the new guy with. They jump at the chance for me to use up my vacation time and then call me all the way up here because the new guy can’t keep his eyes open for more then an hour on a stakeout.”

“You still aren’t using your vacation time?” Mabel frowned, her brother worked too hard. “Holidays don’t count.”

“What am I going to do on vacation anyway? If I come up here do you really think I’d be able to keep my nose out of your work? I could visit mom and dad at home but then what?” Dipper blew on his hot chocolate, ignoring the way his sister practically gulped the hot drink in one go.

When she did put her cup down she gave him a sly grin and said, “You could get a girlfriend.”

“Mabel,” Dipper groaned running a hand over his face up to his hair.

“Or a boyfriend, whatever you’re into these days, bro bro. I’m just saying, we’re about to be twenty six and you haven’t dated anyone since Pacifica that one summer when we were fifteen. She’s recently single y’know.”

“Please stop.”

“Unless there’s someone I don’t know about?”

Dipper waited, taking in the first cooled sips of his hot chocolate before talking again, “There’s no one, Mabel.”

“Not even just a tiny someone?”

Dipper flicked a piece of pie crumb at her glaring, “No, no one. How about your boyfriend, what was his name? Mermando?”

Mabel scoffed, waving her hand at him. “He’s out again but we’re still together. And would you stop calling, Armando, that silly name.”

“Sure, tell him to stop calling me Fish Lips and I will.” The tone was still playful. Armando was a great guy, he was good to Mabel and that was all Dipper could ask for. Armando was a part of the Coast Guard so he was usually out of town but he’d grown up in the town of Gravity Falls and was a good friend of theirs. They’d met when they were twelve and Dipper overestimated his abilities at the lake. Armando had been around to both hurt Dipper’s pride and save his life so the name Mermando stuck and so did Fish Lips, since Armando saif Dipper’s mouth had tasted like the lake.

“Never.”

  
Mabel giggled under her breath. The pie was delicious as she continued to munch on it. The midday crowd was starting to leak into the diner, voices calling out orders and regular town chatter. Dipper took a few more bites and sips, their quiet together comfortable. It wasn’t just an ordinary silence, however, they knew each other too well for that. Mabel’s eyes drifted around the room, her keen eye made her good at spotting things out of the ordinary. Dipper was looking at the table, stirring his hot chocolate and casually taking small bites of pie, his hearing was always a bit better, he could separate muddled conversations and detect lies a bit better then his sister.

When it seemed as if they were done their eyes met again and Dipper smiled casually, she smiled back, they were in the clear. “So what am I using my vacation time for anyway? It can’t be about my lack of a love life.”

“No, as much as I wish it were this is serious, Dip,” he nodded for her to continue. “I think I’m being followed.”

“It’s a small town, Mabel. We see the same people all the time.”

“I’m not an idiot, Dipper. I think I know when I’m being stalked.” Dipper could tell he angered her. She was being serious. “I’ve been here for almost two years. I have my routines, like hiking every Saturday with Grunkle Ford or shopping at the Market on Wednesdays when new stuff is in. So I started changing things up and for a while I shook off the feeling as just my imagination. Then this happened.”

From inside her pocket Mabel pulled out a small wallet sized scanned image. It was clipped to a newspaper article: _Local man dies from Mountain Lion Attack_. The article was dated three months back. That meant that Mabel had probably started feeling threatened right after the New Year, after he left back to the city.

“Isn’t this-?” He trailed off, looking at the boy smiling back in black ink.

“Yeah, Wendy’s youngest brother.”  
“That’s horrible,” Dipper brought his hands to his lips, seeking an invisible pen to chew on but settled on his knuckle instead. “But it’s just a mountain lion.”

“Look closer.”

The image behind the article was unsettling and he can’t imagine what it must have done to Mabel alone when she first saw it. There was the boy, barely past twenty one, his insides on display for the world, one hand stretched out and- oh.

“Mabel are those?”

“You see it too. Those aren’t defensive wounds, he had restraints on. His body showed all the trauma of an animal attack, the cuts weren’t clean, clothes ripped to shreds,” she paused for a moment before continuing, “and he was definitely alive when it all happened. I thought maybe he was into some, uhm, kinky stuff but his girlfriend didn’t seem to know anything about that and I can’t find any leads on another woman.”

“Does he ever leave town?”

“Not without one of his brothers to deliver their usual shipments.”

Dipper leaned back, turning the photo around in his hands and trying hard not to remember that he’d shared ice cream with this guy and snuck him into an R-rated film one summer. “This is tragic and everything, Mabel, but I don’t see the correlation between this and your stalker.”

She pulled another photo and slid this one over slower. “Just remember, Dipper, I’m irrational and spontaneous and I could have called you down here for a sprained ankle but I never have because I’m also completely capable of taking care of myself. I’m scared, Dip.”

The room felt colder then it should for the middle of summer. It was hard to shake Mabel, she was definitely the bravest one of their Mystery Twins duo. She got scared for a second and then sought out revenge, if she didn’t already have twelve contingency plans and was calling him up for help it must be bad.

The new picture wasn’t nearly as gruesome as the last. It was in color too. He knew the cemetery were Robbie’s parents helped set up funerals and the look of newly turned earth. The name Corduroy stuck out and pierced something in Dipper’s heart. A typical gravestone stood up from the earth, it’s newly polished face gleaming in the sunlight. It could almost be a cheery scene with bright grass and a rose bush growing in the back. But where the room had a chill Dipper’s blood ran like ice. There, etched into the stone of the grave, was a small heart and inside the heart was a shooting star. It was a tiny, nonthreatening symbol but it meant the world.

Around the twins the air felt too thick and the sounds of people felt like waves crashing in their head. Mabel was nibbling at the ends of her hair again and Dipper, he bit a little too hard into his knuckle.

“H-he’s dead, Mabel.”

“I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you guys think and if you're interested in reading more, it's all going to get pretty dark from here on out.


End file.
